


All I Want

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The Death Cure Spoilers, post-crank-palace angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Minho's reaction to what happened at the Crank Palace, after he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> The first eight lines are song lyrics. (Name of the song is "All I Want" and it's by Kodaline.)

_All I want is nothing more,_

_To hear you knockin’ at my door._

_‘_ _Cause if I could see your face once more,_

_I could die a happy man, I’m sure._

_When you said your last goodbye,_

_I died a little bit inside._

_I lay in tears in bed all night,_

_Alone without you by my side._

_Why did he do that?_ Minho couldn’t stop this question from going through his mind. Why did Newt refuse to come back with them? He knew the answer, of course. Newt had the Flare. He didn’t want his friends to see him slowly go insane, nor did he want to hurt them after he actually did go insane. The reason Minho was asking himself this was that he loved Newt, and knew that Newt loved him. Or, at least he had.

Minho had no idea how Newt felt about him now. Maybe Newt didn’t love him anymore. Who knew what reactions the Flare had provoked in Newt’s brain.

 _Stop_ , Minho told himself. Newt, the real Newt, still loved him. But that Newt was lost to him forever. He would never see Newt again, and the last words the other boy had said to him were “Get out of here”. That scene was one Minho would never forget, but he wished more than anything he could. No. What he wished for more than anything was for Newt to be there with him. Not in his current state, but the old Newt. The Newt without the Flare. The Newt that Minho had known and loved for two years. The Newt that had anxiously waited for Minho’s return from running the Maze each day to greet him with a kiss. The Newt who had laid beside Minho in the woods of the Glade at night, staring up at the stars with him. They didn’t even need to say anything. They knew how they felt about each other.

It hadn’t even been until the day they’d left the Maze that either of them had said they loved each other. Minho could never forget that. Newt had taken him to the side while everyone else was busy getting ready to go into the Maze.

_“Min?” “_

_Yeah, Newt?” “_

_We’re about to go into that shuck Maze, and given that we might not make it out, there’s...there’s something I need to tell you.” “_

_Newt, don’t talk like that. We’ll both make it out, I know it. What do you need to tell me?”_

_“Um.”_

_“You can say anything, Newt.”_

_“...I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_ Minho would never forget the sincerity in Newt’s voice at that moment..He’d never forget how nervous Newt had been before confessing his love to Minho, or the fear when Minho had taken a few seconds to respond. He’d never forget the hug he’d been pulled into after saying he loved Newt, too, and the quick kiss after that.

It wasn’t until then that Minho noticed he was crying. At first he tried to stop the tears flowing out of his eyes, but he soon realized his efforts were futile. He needed to let this out. He put his head in his hands. The realization he would never see Newt again sunk in completely right about then. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about, but the thought infiltrated his mind and refused to leave.

Minho didn’t know what he’d do without Newt there. Newt was always the one to guide him in his leadership. It wasn’t that Minho wasn’t perfectly capable of leadership himself; Newt was just the one he always looked to for approval in his plans. Newt was also his rock, despite Newt having his own problems.But he still provided love and stability for Minho, and Minho was going to be lost without his rock.

But the truth was, the boy that had once been Minho’s rock, and the most important person in the world to him was gone. He wasn’t going to come back in any way, shape, or form. Maybe he would see that boy in the afterlife, whatever that would be like.

The one thing, though, was that Newt wasn’t dead. He was still alive, surrounded by Cranks, seeing what would inevitably happen to him. He was suffering, and Minho couldn’t bear to think about it.

 _Why him?_ Minho thought. Out of all the people Minho knew, Newt had deserved this fate the least. Not that anyone deserved it; Newt just deserved it even less. What had Newt ever done to deserve being infected with an incurable virus? Nothing, that’s what. Absolutely nothing. Newt was hardly ever anything but kind and understanding. He could be stern, but when he was it was for the good of everyone around. “Order,” Newt had said. Order had been one of the most important things to Newt back in the Glade. Minho was sure the only things that were more important to Newt than order were Newt’s friends and Minho himself. Minho remembered meeting Newt, on that first day in the Glade, two years ago, Looking back, it felt like an eternity ago. Minho remembered how one of the first things Newt had mentioned had been order. He couldn’t have been older than about 14 or 15, but he’d gotten up there and taken it upon himself to help get the farm working and everything running smoothly.

Minho also remembered how he and Newt had been running partners before Newt’s incident. The Maze had been awful, but it was never quite as bad when Newt was there. Then Newt’s incident had happened. Minho couldn’t even bear to say what had happened out loud. Needless to say, Newt wasn’t a Runner after that. However, he did wait for Minho each day. If he was even slightly late coming back, Newt would scold him, saying how worried he was that something had happened.

Then there was the day after Minho, Thomas, and Alby had gotten stuck in the Maze overnight. Newt clearly hadn’t slept all night. Minho had been the one to relate the story to Newt, but before he had even had the chance to begin, Newt had told the older boy how worried he had been about him. Minho had never felt more guilty in his life, but, at least he had survived.

By this point, Minho had run out of tears to cry. He simply laid there, feeling completely empty.He wished none of this had ever happened. How could WICKED have done this? Nearly everyone he had cared about during the last two years had been taken from him in one way or another. Most of his friends were dead, and the most important person in the world to him, Newt, his boyfriend, was suffering from a virus that was inevitably going to kill him.

Eventually, though he didn’t know how he managed to do it, Minho fell asleep. As he drifted off, he was still thinking of Newt, but his mind had shifted from Newt’s fate to the happy memories they had together. This was a positive change, as it caused Minho to only have good dreams. But once he awoke, the pain would start anew.


End file.
